Baubles of Love
by Volunteer95
Summary: Harry wasn't raised by Petunia and Vernon...he was sent to an orphanage. That's not the oddest thing though...why does everyone say something is strange about James Potter and Harry? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore felt a sudden cold chill overcome him and he looked down to see his bracelet visible. Ever since Lily and James had died he had put a bracelet on his arm to alert him to Harry's health in case he ever was in dire need. This must mean that something had happened to the blood wards at Privet Drive. He quickly stood from the head table and rushed out of the Great Hall not noticing that Minerva McGonagall was on his heels. He continued down the hall and out the front door not taking a moment to slow down as he headed for the apparation point.

"Albus! Where are you going?" Minerva demanded grabbing her husband's wrist.

"I'm sorry Minnie, there's something wrong with Harry." Albus informed his wife showing the very visible bracelet and Minerva quickly released his wrist.

"Be careful Albus...and Al...please bring him home." Minerva begged and Albus simply nodded before apparting away.

* * *

As soon as he saw number 4 Privet Drive, Albus's heart sank and he almost fell to his knees. What he saw was a terrible sight; the house was in shambles from a fire and people were being carried out on stretchers. He shook his head and hurried forward as he spotted Petunia.

"Excuse me sir, who are you?" a paramedic asked eyeing him curiously. No doubt the sight of an elderly man in outdated muggle attire, luckily he'd transfigured it before running over, was an odd occurrence.

"I'm responsible for this woman's nephew, Harry, and I need to know if he was home during this." Albus hurried out and the paramedic nodded and motioned him forward. Petunia was barely conscious, but at the sight of him her eyes popped open wider.

"Petunia...was Harry home?" Albus questioned anxiously. For some reason Petunia turned whiter before her eyes started to leak tears.

"No...he no longer lives here...we got rid of him when he was three and a half...we just didn't tell you." Petunia admitted and swallowed thickly.

"Where is he?" Albus demanded shocking the paramedic.

"An orphanage, about thirty miles from here, it's called _The Typical and Uncanny Orphanage._ " Petunia mumbled out and Albus understood all too well; it was an orphanage that took both magical and muggle children.

"I see...why Petunia?" Albus demanded again.

"Everything got complicated...he started acting like Lily when she was at school... we tried to find family of James Potter, but...well you'll find out yourself...now leave me alone." Petunia snapped and Albus turned and stalked away leaving a very confused paramedic behind.

* * *

The Typical and Uncanny Orphanage sat in the middle of a field, so that it was secluded in case of accidental magic. Squibs ran the orphanage because they understood how to function in both worlds and how to care for all types of children. Though the site that met Albus's eyes was similar to the sight he'd just left behind. Aurors were everywhere and medi-witches and wizards were running in and out of the orphanage.

"Albus! What are you doing here?" Alastor Moody questioned curiously.

"Alastor, what's happened here?" Albus questioned ignoring his friend's curiosity for the moment.

"It's bad...Albus, one of the workers beat a child...and someone I know you'll know." Alastor admitted motioning for Albus to follow him into the orphanage. Inside the orphanage furniture was tossed here and there, scorch marks filled the walls, and screams could be heard coming from the next room.

"That's the person that did this; she posed as a squib under polyjuice to gain entrance in order to hurt this one particular kid. The only problem is no one even knows the kid's name." Alastor admitted and opened the door opposite the ones where the screams originated from.

Albus took in the badly burnt body that was obviously one of the workers; the woman's arms and legs were covered with what looked like second degree burns and her face was littered with a mixture of first and second degree.

"What's the matter Albus, don't you recognize me?" the woman teased and Albus's heart stopped.

"Arabella? Who did this to you?" Albus demanded stepping beside her and sitting in a vacant chair.

"Albus...Harry...he's here; Petunia dropped him off almost two years ago. I would have told you, but Albus...there's things you need to know. Get him out of here and run a heritage analysis. He's hurt though...make sure he has his baubles..." Arabella trailed off and Albus was afraid she'd died.

"Arabella?" Albus shouted and the medi-witch placed a finger to her lips.

"She's fine Headmaster; simply sleeping. I gave her a small dose of a sleeping potion and she'd been fighting it while talking to you." The medi-witch assured and Albus nodded before rising again.

"Please make sure you keep me informed of her condition. When she's better I'd like to have her moved somewhere safe." Albus requested and the medi-witch nodded at Albus before he turned and followed Alastor out.

"Who did this to her? Do you know where Harry is?" Albus questioned hurriedly.

"That's where it actually gets odd...the woman is supposed to be dead. Albus...it was Walburga Black. I don't even know how she's still alive. Harry is in the room with Kingsley Shacklebot and a medi-witch...he hasn't spoken yet." Alastor winced and looked up to see Albus's eyes darken a shade.

"I...I should never have left him with Lily's sister, but I thought it was the only way to keep him safe. So many people that were loyal to Riddle were pushing for custody of him and leaving him with a blood relative was the only way to get around it. I just hope one day he can forgive me." Albus admitted to one of his most trusted friends.

"You are not responsible for everything that happens, Albus. You protected him from Riddle's followers and thought that it would be enough. The important thing is to make sure that he has a loving family now...and to keep him safe." Alastor reassured and Albus nodded before heading into the room that Alastor had pointed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was curled into a ball on his side; he didn't understand why that woman had hurt Arabella. Arabella had been the first person to ever care about him and now he didn't know what would happen to him.

Albus entered the room and noticed Harry curled up; he was so small to be almost five and half. He had on a small flannel shirt that wasn't anywhere thick enough in the cold weather. For it to only be the ninth of December it was very cold. It hadn't snowed yet, but if the clouds were anything to go by then it would any day. His left hand was bandaged and slight burn marks could be seen. At the top of his hairline was a gash and the lastly his left leg was bandaged. The leg looked to be worse than the hand though neither was as bad as Arabella. Obviously she had come to Harry's rescue not long after he'd been attacked. Though there was something else that bothered him...Petunia and Arabella's words. Petunia wanted him to know something that had to do with relatives of Harry's on James side and now Arabella insisted on a heritage analysis. Though the important thing now was to get Harry to come with him and make sure that he was safe. If it hadn't been for both accidents in one night and Walburga's involvement he would have dismissed it, but now he was worried nowhere would be safe besides Hogwarts and maybe not even there.

"Harry...hi, my name is Albus Dumbledore; the headmaster at Hogwarts. Did Arabella tell you about Hogwarts?" Albus questioned sitting in the floor beside Harry.

Harry remembered his and Arabella's talks about Hogwarts and she had always spoken fondly about Professor Dumbledore. She had told him that Professor Dumbledore had tried to protect him the best he could, but the ministry had been trying to place him with people that could hurt him worse than Vernon and Petunia. In desperation to keep him away from bad wizards he'd been placed with Vernon and Petunia because they were blood relatives. When he looked back up he realized Professor Dumbledore was waiting for an answer. He nodded yes and Professor Dumbledore smiled, but there was a sad hint to it.

It was probably because he didn't talk; a lot of the kids made fun of him for it, but the other caregivers always looked at him with sadness like that. It wasn't that he couldn't talk, he could talk amazingly well in fact, but he'd had to be silent at the Dursleys. The only person he ever actually talked to was Arabella and she never pressured him to talk to others.

"Well, I'd like to take you there to live from now on with my wife, me, and the other professors; would that be ok with you?" Albus probed anxiously awaiting his consent. Harry hardly had to think about that at all. He'd always known that one day he'd get to go to Hogwarts and while he loved Arabella and she loved him too, she said so, she said he needed a real family. While living with a school full of professors, and for most of the year older children and teenagers, wasn't exactly common, it worked for him. Another quick nod and Albus stood up offering Harry his hand.

"Now Arabella said something about making sure you had your baubles; where do you keep your things?" Albus questioned and Harry tugged on his hand leading him into another room within the quarters they were in.

* * *

Albus's eyes widened dramatically when he saw the room that Harry led him into; for Arabella not to be able to perform magic the room looked immaculate. The ceiling was painted a very light blue while clouds filled the sky, the floor was the color of grass and the rug was designed to look like it was real, in the far right hand corner there was a "tree" that was actually Harry's bed, and the walls were blue with small mountains in the background. Harry released his hand as soon as they entered and hurriedly climbed into his bed. A moment later he reappeared carrying a duffle bag and simply nodded at Albus. Albus looked shocked that Harry was so fast, but looking around the room there really wasn't anything for the boy to take with him. From the short time he'd spent with Harry it was obvious that while he was still young he was also wary of people stealing his things. No doubt it was due to the Dursleys ignoring him for so long combined with Arabella not having a lot of money. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he offered Harry his hand again and walked out of the room. Shacklebot nodded as he exited the orphanage and walked off to the side out of the way.

"Harry, I'm going to hold you so I can apparate us out of here; is that ok with you?" Albus questioned hesitantly. While on the outside he appeared calm inside was a different story.

He was extremely worried that Harry might begin to reject him and become spastic. However after a slight hesitation Harry nodded his consent. Albus gently picked the boy up and within a moment they were gone.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of Hogwarts! Arabella had explained and even found pictures of the castle, but nothing compared to being there. As Professor Dumbledore had carried him toward it (being held was fast becoming a feeling Harry liked) he took in every detail. If the outside was this amazing he couldn't wait to see what the inside looked like. A moment later the doors opened revealing a hallway that was both finally crafted and covered with portraits.

Growing up in an orphanage where muggles, squibs, half-bloods, and purebloods alike went there, there really hadn't been much chance of for Harry to interact with magical portraits. Of course Arabella had described some of the portraits and the people that had made them as bedtime stories. Thinking about Arabella made him sad and he just didn't understand why that woman had tortured her and hurt him. She'd been screaming the entire time about her son suffering because of him, but it didn't make any sense. He was just a kid and didn't even know the woman let alone her son.

"Harry, we're about to go into the Great Hall; my wife and the other professors will most likely be in there as dinner isn't quiet over yet. Once you've been introduced to everybody I'll get you something to eat, ok?" Albus probed and Harry simply nodded and allowed himself to be carried forward.

Albus knew that technically Harry could walk, but he just couldn't bring himself to put the boy down. Since Harry wouldn't respond verbally this was the next best way to offer companionship and begin to hopefully form a bond with the boy. Just as he'd predicted Minerva, Severus, Filius, Pomona, Poppy, Hagrid, and Rolanda were all seated around the table discussing the situation at hand anxiously. At the sight of him with Harry though the hall grew very quiet and Harry tensed a little.

* * *

Minerva's eyes widened as she took in Harry's state; to be almost five and a half he was so tiny. If she hadn't known his exact age she would have guessed around almost four. To make matters worse his left hand and leg were bandaged and there was a gash at the top of his hairline. A small flannel shirt, a mix of browns and grays, was all he had in the way of a shirt and his pants were torn in various spots.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet Harry; Harry this is my wife Minerva, Severus our adopted son and potions professor, Filius the charms professor, Pomona the herbology professor, Poppy the medi-witch, Hagrid the groundskeeper, and Rolanda the flight instructor." Albus quickly introduced pointing to each one as he named them. Harry shyly smiled at them before looking away and ducking his head. He never really liked to be stared at and after everything that had happened he just wanted to go to bed. Albus walked around the table and sat Harry down in a seat between him and Minerva that had suddenly appeared. Harry stared wide-eyed at the chair and then noticing he was still being watched looked back down.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry. Would you like some soup and bread?" Minerva questioned softly and Harry immediately nodded his consent. Minerva stared at Albus, as was everyone else, and he simply shook his head. A moment later Minerva placed a bowl of beef broth, with small pieces of beef and vegetables in it, ¾ of the way full in front of Harry.

"While Harry eats I would like to talk to you all about what's happened. Harry already knows most of it anyways." Albus explained and once all eyes were on Albus, Harry started to eat.

"When I left here I apparated to Privet Drive and Petunia informed me that Harry hadn't been there since he was three and a half. She further explained that she had placed him in The Typical and Uncanny Orphanage for children of all blood statuses. I left there immediately and apparted to the orphanage. When I got there aurors and medi-witches and wizards were everywhere. Alastor told me that someone had been hurt that I would know and took me to a room. Arabella had been badly burnt by someone we all believed had died months ago...Walburga Black. Walburga had been disguised under polyjuice in order to gain access to Harry. Arabella informed me of that Harry had been there for almost two years, just like Petunia had said, and that she would have told me, but there were things I needed to know. She wants me to run a heritage analysis on Harry; there was something along the same lines that Petunia told me and so I'm very curious. If these "accidents" had occurred on separate nights months apart I never would have thought anything, but it's obvious Walburga had accomplices. I feel Harry will be safest here, Arabella wanted me to get him away and Alastor told me to keep him safe, so from here on out Harry will be a permanent resident of Hogwarts. Harry, whose quarters would you like to stay in?" Albus enquired looking curiously at the little boy.

He hoped that by continuing to ask Harry questions he would eventually make headway and get a verbal response. Harry was quiet as he realized all eyes were back on him; he really liked Professor Dumbledore and his wife seemed nice, but he might also like the others and he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. It would have been different if he had been simply assigned a room; a choice though meant it all rested on his shoulders.

"What if we give Harry a room in all of our quarters and he can come and go as he pleases?" Pomona suggested noticing the distressed and indecisive look on Harry's face. Harry's eyes brightened immediately and he nodded vigorously.

"I take it your good with that then, Harry?" Albus questioned amused at such an excited reaction. Harry nodded again with a small blush and Albus simply nodded.

"Ok then; I think that's a wonderful idea, Pomona. Is everyone else ok with that?" Albus questioned and surprisingly everyone nodded back...even Severus though he didn't look thrilled. Harry's smile widened and Albus felt tears prick his eyes; from here on out he would make sure to protect the boy and let him have a normal childhood.

* * *

After it had been decided that for the first night Harry would stay with Albus and Minerva the others went their ways. Albus felt it best to leave questions about heritage for the morning and get Harry to bed. Being hurt by Walburga and watching her hurt someone he'd been close to had to be taking its toll on Harry.

"Is it ok if I spell your room like the one at the orphanage for tonight and we can change it later if you like?" Albus questioned and at Harry's nod he quickly waved his wand bringing the room to life.

"Now, if you need anything during the night our room is behind the only other door on this side of the quarters. Just open it and walk in; if you need the loo it's through that door though." Albus instructed and Harry nodded before accepting hugs and pajamas from the professors.

"Good night Harry, sweet dreams." Albus smiled as he hugged the little boy and then Minerva kissed him on the cheek before they left the room.

As soon as the professors were gone, Harry quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He pulled out a bauble that was filled with lights and tapped the side several times; one by one the colored lights left the bauble and floated to the ceiling of Harry's bed. A small smile graced his lips and he drifted off thankfully without nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the sun rose outside Harry's lights began to float back down until they were in the bauble again. Once in the bauble the colors changed to simply a soft yellow and they all started to glow effectively waking Harry up. Harry rubbed at his eyes and then pulled out another bauble. This bauble was different and it held Harry's clothes; after some concentration from Harry a mint green shirt and blacks pants popped out of the bauble.

* * *

Albus was sitting sipping his coffee when Harry's door opened and he walked out freshly showered and dressed. It was barely 6:45 in the morning and already Harry was up and going. He supposed it must be a routine from the orphanage or perhaps, and this made him internally seethe, conditioning from the Dursleys.

"Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Albus questioned and Harry smiled and nodded shyly.

"Good, Minerva should be out in just a moment and then we can head to the Great Hall. I need to talk to you about something first though, why don't you sit down?" Albus suggested and Harry sat on the edge of the sofa in front of him.

"Arabella mentioned to me yesterday about running a heritage analysis and last night I also mentioned that Petunia found out something she also believes I don't know. Did Arabella ever mention who your parents were?" Albus wondered and Harry nodded hesitantly.

"Is Lily Potter your Mom?" Albus inquired and Harry moved his hand in a so-so motion.

"Is James Potter your Dad?" Albus questioned further and Harry gave a swift shake no. Albus's eyes grew wide and Harry tensed thinking he had done something wrong. It took Albus only a moment to notice and he relaxed again.

"Oh no my boy, you haven't done anything wrong. I was just simply shocked is all; so was Lily's last name Evans then?" Albus probed again and Harry nodded mostly with a small shrug.

"Does that mean as far as you know?" Minerva inquired causing Harry to nod in response and Albus to jump. While Harry had been aware of Minerva's presence it was obvious Albus had not been.

"Very well; well did Arabella mention who your Dad was?" Albus tried one more time and once again Harry shook his head no.

"She didn't know either then; I guess it's because you really didn't look like James that she suspected you had a different Dad and perhaps Petunia mentioned something when she dropped you off." Albus speculated and Harry simply shrugged. Arabella hadn't been sure who his Dad was, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt Harry was Lily's because of the eyes. Not only were his eyes the exact shade as his Mom's, but they were also the exact shape.

"Would it be ok then if I performed the heritage analysis and sent it off to be examined?" Albus inquired and Harry nodded his consent almost automatically.

"Ok, I'll need to take just a small sample of your blood...is that ok?" Albus inquired cautiously, but was surprised when Harry simply held out his arm.

"Thank-you; all I need to do is prick your finger and place a drop in here." Albus elaborated and took the pin that Minerva handed him and gently pricked Harry's finger. As soon as Harry's blood entered the vial that held heritage potion is glowed and then turned a silver color.

"I'll go write a letter and then send it off with Fawkes." Albus nodded and stood heading to his private study.

"It'll only take Albus a few minutes and then we can head to the Great Hall for breakfast. After we eat Albus and I will have to start preparing somethings for when the students return, but you can go with one of the other professors if you would like. Once Albus and I are done though would you like to go to Diagon Alley? I thought we could take you shopping for new clothes and some toys if you wanted to." Minerva suggested and Harry simply stared at her with wide eyes.

Arabella had tried her best to keep him in good clothes, but she wasn't allowed to show favoritism and so was only able to pick clothes from donations. Most of his clothes had been repaired several times and the outfit he was wearing was the best one he had. The shirt had a tear on the right sleeve and the knees of the pants were patches. He didn't want the professors to have to spend their money on him though and he didn't thinkhe really had a lot of money.

"Harry? Albus and I would really like to take you shopping." Minerva assured and Harry slowly nodded.

"Good, we just want to make sure that you're taken care of. Had we known what Petunia and Vernon did you would have been here three years ago." Minerva explained and Harry looked at her with a hint of hope. Maybe Arabella was right, after all she had cared about him, so maybe other people really cared too.

"It's ok." Harry spoke softly and Minerva's eyes filled with tears.

"No, but it will be from now on." Minerva promised and Harry did something very uncharacteristic...he hugged her. Minerva didn't hesitate for a moment, she wrapped her arms firmly around Harry's little body and gently rubbed his back.

"Thank you." Harry whispered and laid his head down onto her shoulder.

"You're welcome, sweetie; I'll always be here if you need me." Minerva soothed and Harry snuggled closer. Albus's eyes filled with tears at the scene and he quickly snapped a picture with his magical camera; Christmas was in fifteen days and he wanted to give Harry a photo album with the good times he would have while here.

Severus sat in his usual seat waiting for his adopted parents to enter; all night his thoughts had been filled with questions about Harry. Although his hair had been darker like Potter's had been it wasn't messy and he didn't have the face structure of a Potter. He'd been devastated when Lily had chosen to marry Potter instead of accepting the small green and blue engagement ring. Then when he found out Lily's child was one of the intended children Riddle was targeting he had tried to find out when Riddle planned to attack. The family had gone under the Fidelius, but it hadn't been enough and now Harry was here. The child was so small and appeared to be mute. Just then the little boy walked in walking beside Minerva while Albus walked just slightly behind. There was a small bag that the boy had on his back, a muggle drawstring bag, and his hand was in a light green bandage now.


	4. Chapter 4

As they neared the table the others noticed and turned to look at them.

"Morning all; I've just sent off the paternity potion so hopefully we'll know more in a few days. Minerva and I have some things to do today, but Harry's agreed that he'd spend time with the rest of you until we're done." Albus informed and Severus saw Harry's slight smile.

"I could introduce you to flying and Quidditch, Mr. Potter, if you want to." Rolanda offered and several other teachers started to nod in agreement.

"I think I'll join as well if you decide that's what you want to do." Filius offered.

Harry was obviously in thought when Albus spoke, "Are there any alternative offers incase he doesn't want to try flying?" Albus probed and Severus took a deep breath before beginning to reply only to be cut off.

"I could show you around the greenhouse if you'd like." Pomona offered smiling kindly at the little boy. Harry still hadn't made a decision though and so Severus thought he might as well offer since he was going to the library regardless.

"I could take you to the library with me and help you find books you might be interested in." Severus suggested and tensed when Rolanda turned to look down towards him.

"Really, Severus? The library when he could be outside? Don't be such a killjoy." Rolanda huffed and Severus started to put his defenses back up.

"Rolanda, leave Severus alone. Not everyone enjoys flying around and I did ask for other offers in case Harry didn't want to." Albus stated eyeing the flight instructor crudily.

"Albus is right, there's no need to be rude, Rolanda." Minerva agreed and turned to ask Harry if he'd decided what he wanted to do only to be shocked. Harry was staring angrily at Rolanda and when he realized he had her attention he blushed before softening his looks.

"Harry, have you decided what you'd like to do?" Minerva inquired and Harry nodded before pointing at Severus.

"You want to go to the library with Severus?" Albus probed for clarification and at Harry's nod the Potions Master seemed to perk up.

"Very well; we'll be in the library then when you both get done with your work." Severus announced and stood walking around and standing in front of Harry.

"You don't have to go with him just because you feel sorry for him, Harry." Rolanda informed angrily glaring at Severus.

Severus froze and looked down at Harry, did the young boy feel bad that Rolanda had been mean to him? Did he really want to go flying?

"She is right, Harry, you can go flying if you want to." Severus assured though he felt his anger rising at Rolanda. Harry was the last connection he had left to Lily and he wanted to get to know the boy.

Harry simply ignored Rolanda and pointed at Severus again.

"You're sure?" Severus inquired and at Harry's nod Severus nodded back and motioned for Harry to follow him.

* * *

Once Harry and Severus were out of the Great Hall, Albus turned and glared hard at Rolanda.

"Leave Severus alone and quit giving him a hard time." Albus thundered and Rolanda had the deceny to blush and look down.

* * *

"You know, Harry, you didn't have to come if you didn't want. It's ok that Rolanda doesn't think highly of me. If you change your mind later and want to go flying or with one of the other professors it's ok." Severus assured and Harry stopped and looked at the man before shaking his head and pointing at him.

"Ok, if you're sure, then I'm ok with that." Severus smiled and started forward again headed toward the library. Harry stayed close to his side and even though he seemed to be fascinated by the castle he refused to dawdle.

"Is there anything your particularly interested in reading about?" Severus inquired trying to form a connection. Harry paused for a moment in his walking and was grateful when the professor paused as well. He didn't want to talk just yet, but he wanted to learn more about the castle. He placed his palm onto the castle wall and patted it a few times looking directly at the professor.

"You want to learn about the castle?" Severus questioned for clarification. Harry nodded and smiled hopefully.

"Well, there's Hogwarts: A History and then there's also The Witches and Wizards of the Castle's Halls." Severus offered and Harry nodded smiling excitedly. As they turned the corner the professor entered through a door into what must have been the library and as Harry followed he froze. The library was magnificent with books upon books lining the shelves.

"It's fascinating isn't it?" Severus smiled, chuckling at Harry's exuberant nods.

"I like to spend a lot of my time in here reading and writing or during the school year I sometimes come here to grade my papers." Severus explained pointing to an office that had Severus embroidered on it in blue-green outlined in Silver. It was between an office that had Pomona on it and another that had Filius on it.

"During the school year our personal offices aren't visible to student's, but during the summer there's no harm in it." Severus explained and Harry nodding in understanding and awe.

"These are the books I recommended. If you need others let me know and we can track them down." Severus relayed and Harry nodded in agreement watching the professor cross the room and deposit himself into a desk by a window.

There were couches just to the side of it and Harry didn't want the professor to feel lonely, so he took both books and curled up on the couch closest to the professor. It wasn't that he exactly felt bad for the professor, though he was furious with Ms. Hooch for being so mean, he just felt a connection to the professor because he didn't appear to exactly fit in either. As he glanced back down at the books he smiled and opened the first one, Hogwarts: A History.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at Gringotts a vial popped into the Dumbledore family accountant's office accompanied by Fawkes. Fawkes eyed the goblin in front of him for a moment before sticking out his leg and releasing the vial and letter. The goblin eagerly took the offered vial and letter and began to scan it quickly. The shock almost caused the goblin to drop the vial before he realized his error and placed the vial firmly atop his desk. He would need to speak to the only goblin he knew couldn't be swayed from revealing the results...his wife and the mother of hic children. If word ever got out that the boy-who-lived was not a Potter there would be a run for the Potter line inheritance. 

Minerva and Albus had just finished the last of the paperwork for the day and decided to leave the rest for another day. Both of them were curious to see what Harry and Severus had gotten into and to take Harry shopping. As they neared the library they heard a sound that they hadn't heard in a very long time. Softly, almost unnoticed, was the laughter of Severus accompanied by the giggle of a child. Slowly they crept around the corner and saw Harry curled up beside Severus on a sofa reading a beginners potions guide. In front of the sofa was a table with a small cauldron on it and Severus looked to be showing Harry how to brew his first potion.

"What are you two up to?" Albus inquired smiling as both Severus and Harry looked up startled and started to blush.

"Well, I noticed that Harry was interested in reading about the Black Lake and so I summoned a the book I've been working on. There's a potion that allows the user to communicate with the merpeople and I promised Harry if he could brew it successfully then I'd take to see the merpeople later." Severus admitted and Harry nodded emphatically with a small grin on his face.

"Ah, I see; I think you'll like the merpeople Harry. Most of them are misunderstood creatures, but to those who try to understand they've been known to offer their friendship." Albus relayed watching as Harry grew more excited.

"You know Harry when we go into town today you could look for books at Florish and Blotts on Merpeople if you wanted to." Minerva suggested and Harry stared at her a moment before slowly nodding.

"Good, Albus and I will go and get changed while you and Severus finish the potion." Minerva stated and made to walk out when she felt a small hand grab her own.

She looked back and noticed that Harry was looking down and blushing; she was afraid it was over the idea of buying things and looked at him curiously. Once Harry was certain he had Minerva's attention he moved closer and she bent down understanding what he wanted.

"Can Severus come with us?" Harry implored hopefully. He really liked the Potions Master and wanted to make sure he knew it.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea; would you like me to ask him?" Minerva inquired and at Harry's nod she straightened up and smiled at her son.

"Sev, Harry wants to know if you'll go with us to Diagon Alley?" Minerva requested and Severus's eyes widened in surprise. In truth he had been afraid Harry was tired of brewing and didn't want to hurt his feelings by indicating so.

"Uh, um...if you're sure that's what you want, Harry?" Severus queried and Harry nodded his head with a smile.

"Ok then; after we finish the potion we'll come to your quarters." Severus agreed smiling down at the little boy who oddly enough wanted him to be with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Diagon Alley was absolutely awesome in Harry's opinion; all of the shops were beautiful and color was everywhere. Outside of the shops there were various things to attract his attention and he found himself drawn to a shop that had animals surrounding the outside. Minerva and Albus had assured him that he could look at whatever he wanted to and so he stopped and cautiously approached a table. There on the table were some of the most different looking creatures that Harry had ever seen. There was a tub of what sitting on one of the table that Harry could just barely peer into. From his vantage point he could see yellow crinkles every now and then.

"Ah, I see the yellow tykes have caught your attention, lad?" the man questioned and Harry automatically backed up into Severus who placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Would you like to take a closer look, Harry?" Severus suggested and Harry looked up and hesitantly nodded. Severus opened his arms and Harry stepped forward allowing himself to be picked up. As Severus neared the table Harry could now see just what those yellow crinkles were, though he had no idea exactly what they were. It was an odd sort of creature with a trumpet looking nose, a small curved body, and a tail (he was pretty sure) that was swirled like towards it's body. Harry peered curiously back up at Severus.

"It's called a sea horse...actually these look like they might be flying sea horses. See how they come up out of the water completely? Normal sea horses don't do that." Severus elaborated and Harry looked back even more interested.

"That's right." the man nodded and Harry grinned.

"You know Harry, since Severus is going to take you to the Black Lake later...maybe you'd like to have a pet?" Albus suggested and Harry's eyes widened. For a moment Harry just stared at the little sea horses and then one caught his eye. It was a lot smaller than the others, but was fighting it's way to the top just like everyone else. He looked back at Minerva and Albus and nodded before pushing his hands towards each other.

"Is there one that's smaller than the others?" Minerva inquired.

"Indeed there is; I think the lad is talking about this onehe man relayed taking to nets and scooping the little sea horse between them. The nets were spelled to hold water so the sea horse could breath.

"Is that the one you want, sweetie?" Minerva questioned and Harry nodded excitedly.

"Good choice lad." the man grinned and produced a jar he placed it in.

The moment the jar was in Harry's hands the little sea horse stopped trying to break free and instead swam as close to Harry as he could get. A bright light shown and Severus almost dropped Harry as he was blinded. When the light lifted a most perculiar sight could be seen.


	7. Chapter 7

After paying a very shocked store owner the group headed towards the book store to look for books on Harry's new pet. The small seahorse was mesmerizing to say the least. When the white light had finally cleared instead of having black eyes like all the other seahorses it had eyes that perfectly matched Harry's. In addition Harry apparently had his first tattoo; on his right collarbone was a small yellow seahorse with startling green eyes. What was even more amazing? Curved around the type of the seahorse was the name 'Mo'. Harry had said the name through the jar and the little seahorse had perked up immediately. As they continued on with the jar firmly in Harry's grasp, Minerva noticed Harry liked to make sure Severus was included. She had a feeling if Rolanda persisted in tormenting Severus that she would make an enemy out of Harry without a doubt. She shook her head and focused back on the little boy in front her as they entered Florish and Blotts.

"Harry, Albus and I will look for books about what transpired between you and Mo; why don't you and Severus go look for books on the merpeople like you wanted to? Oh and pick out some other books you're interested in while we're here. May I take Mo with us though?" Minerva questioned and Harry nodded handing the jar over to Minerva who held out her hand.

"Thank-you, I promise we'll take good care of Mo." Minerva promised and Harry smiled before moving closer to Severus and taking his hand.

"I can find the books on merpeople right before we get ready to leave. What other books are you interested in though?" Severus questioned looking down at the little boy glued to his side. Harry knew what he wanted, but he still wasn't ready to talk to the professor. When he finally spoke to him, he wanted it to be special and not something as ordinary as answering a question. He nodded to the professor and made a stirring motion with his hands.

"Me...stir...potions?" Severus probed and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"What kind of potions would you like to learn about?" Severus inquired leading Harry towards the section specifically marked for potions. Unlike the apocathery Florish and Blotts didn't carry every possible ingredient, cauldron, or stirrer, but they had some interesting memorabilia to attract young learners. Harry made a motion with his hand and pointed to himself.

"I don't think there are any potions to do with merpeople besides they one we've made." Severus apologized and Harry shook his head and repeated the action with a so-so motion.

"I'm not exactly sure what you're trying to say. How about we start from the beginning; was I right about potions for merpeople?" Severus probed and Harry quickly nodded and then shook his head.

"Yes and no?" Severus murmured to himself and Harry heard and nodded in confirmation.

"What do you mean yes merpeople, but...ah potions like that one? Potions that help you communicate with different types of creatures?" Severus queried hopefully. Harry nodded and smiled in satisfaction; that hadn't been too hard.

"Well, since you're interested in merpeople and you have Mo, maybe you'd like to take a potion that would help you breath underwater? It might help you learn to swim easier if you don't have to worry about drowning." Severus pointed out remembering the shake of the head earlier when swimming had come up. Harry quickly hugged the man around the waist and then stepped back blushing slightly and nodded. Severus blinked once and then smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
